


[podfic] Fool Me Twice

by growlery



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gabe reads people like cheaply-printed magazines; it's what he does best. But for all he's been able to learn about Bill, the boy might as well be completely blank. Gabe doesn't know him from anywhere except the last time they saw each other, although that doesn't mean shit these days. Gods are rootless like they've never been before, buying plane tickets and crappy airport novels and following the people who believe in them. Bill could be anyone. Anything.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Fool Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fool Me Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337569) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



> Music is from Follow Me by Iwan Rheon.

  


[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?qzfgbob0dy3h29w)  
[download at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/fool-me-twice)  
mp3 / 11:23 / 10.5MB


End file.
